Bed Now
by Athinea
Summary: Don refuses to go to bed so who makes him? Raph that's who. Warning T-cest. Raph/Don


Don clacked quickly on his computer not once slowing down. He sighed and ran his hand over his head as the data he was working on flashed angrily at him on the screen. It has now been four days of no sleep, eating, and just working.

He cracked his knuckles and went back to work.

"Don, what da shell are ya doin up?" A thick heavy Brooklyn accent made Don jump.

"I need to finish up this data Raph, if I can just convert it…" He trailed off and focused back on his work forgetting that Raphael was in the room with him.

"Ya've worked long enough. Go ta bed." Don didn't even look at him.

"Just give me a few minutes, I'm almost done." His fingers flew across the keys with precise expertise.

"I don' care, yer work ain't ganna go nowhere, ya can work more tomorrow, so get ta bed."

Don turned in his chair. "No, not yet, I just need a few more minutes." He turned back around.

"Ya need sleep." Don promptly ignored him making a very unhappy Raphael very pissed off.

"Fine, dat's it." Raph took dangerous steps, but Don was working away too busy to notice.

"Ya ain't ganna go ta bed da easy way den yer ganna go ta bed da 'ard way!" He spun Don's chair around and flipped him over his shoulder.

"BED NOW!" Don kicked his feet and waved his arms trying to get back to his computer.

"But, but, my work! I need to finish!" Don pushed on Raph's shell trying to pull himself out of the iron grip.

**SMACK!**

"AH!" Don's hands flew over to protect his butt.

"Do only ting yer doin is goin ta bed afta yer punishment." Don went gray. Raph's form of punishment was painful, blissful, but mainly painful.

Raph walked down the hall to his room, opening the door, and then kicking it shut with his foot before he locked it.

He growled low in his throat as he sat down and forced a struggling Don over his lap and pushed as far down as he could so his shell wouldn't get in the way. He locked his legs with his own.

"RAPH, NO, PLEASE, I'LL GO TO BED, I'LL GO TO BED!" Don put his hands behind him trying to cover his rear.

"Move yer hands, before I move dem fer ya, an if I 'ave ta move dem den it's ganna be a lot worst." Don shivered at the thought and reluctantly moved his hands to the front and gripped the bed sheets waiting for the first smack that was sure to come.

"Four nights Don, four, dat's 96 hours!" Don gripped the sheets tighter knowing what he was planning.

"Ya know what ta expect, yer gettin 96 of em!" Raph raised his hand as his other went around his brother's waist to keep him pinned against is body.

**SMACK!**

Don winced. He knew Raphael wasn't going to go easy.

**SMACK!**

He grabbed the sheets tighter and surprised a whimper of pain.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **

Raph picked up the pace not allowing Don anytime to adjust to the burn.

"I've asked ya more dan once ta go ta bed in da last 96 hours. I begged ya, I reasoned wit ya, I even tried ta jus talk ta ya, but no. Ya forced my 'and Don." 20 more smacks landed on his backside.

"I'M SORRY!" Don grabbed Raph's leg the bed sheet no longer enough. Tears fell from his eyes and soaked his mask.

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE STOP!"

"We're only at 44 Don, we ain't no where done." Don cried out and into his brother's leg. For the last 10 minutes Don's cries were heard throughout the room. He didn't even notice when his brother was done until he was being held and kissed all over his face.

Raph hated doing this, it was torture to him. He loved Don, the last thing he wanted to do was put him in tears, but his hand was forced. What was he supposed to do?

He kissed Don's eyes. "We ain't done yet."

Don grabbed his brother and buried his face into his neck. "No more please. I've learned."

His voice was broken from all the crying and yelling he did. Raph sighed and placed Don on the bed.

He reached across and grabbed a set of handcuffs from his drawer. Don didn't release his brother, as he did what he was doing, nor did he realize what he was doing, until his left hand was grabbed and something cold locked around it. He pulled away.

"Raph, please." He went ignored. Raph hooked the cuffs around the bed pole and cuffed his other hand.

Raph lowered his hand towards Don's opening. Don tensed and closed his legs and tightened.

"Don." Raph's eyes were hard. Don shook his head.

"Ya got 5 seconds. Five…" Don didn't move. "four…" Tears pricked his eyes. "T'ree…" Tears rolled out from the corner of his eyes. "Two…" Don was going over the possibilities of what would happen if he didn't obey. Reluctantly he allowed Raph entrance.

Raph shoved his finger inside and started pumping. Don's sore butt seemed to get sorer. He whimpered in pain, which soon turned to pleasure. Raph pumped harder hitting the sweet spot making Don see hot white.

"Drop it fer me Don." Don obeyed. Grabbing a ring Raph put it on Don's cock so he couldn't cum.

"Ya should o come ta bed."

"R-R-Raph, please, s-st-stop!" Raph growled.

"Not tell I know yer gonna come ta bed when I tell ya." Raph leaned over him and licked his neck.

"I will. I promise." Don shivered as Raph dragged his tongue up his face and stopped at his ear.

"Some 'ow I don' believe dat." Pulling away from Don he grabbed a tube of lube and dropped his own penis down and lathered it. Centering himself between Don's legs he pushed in. Don gasped in pain and pleasure as Raph started to move, but that was short lived as each time Raph went in his red bottom was smacked.

"AH!" Don groaned in pleasure. "Raaaph!"

Raph went harder faster. He leaned down and kissed Don before continuing. He went on for 20 minuets before releasing Don from his bonds.

"I hope we don' ave ta do dis again." He came inside.

Don arched as his brother's seed filled him. It was warm and soothing.

Raph cut the band allowing Don to cum as well. He laid on the side of him and held him close. Don snuggled close to him. "I love you Raphael."

"Love ya too. Now get some sleep."

Don didn't have to be told twice as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the one he loved.


End file.
